Partes Iguales
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: Un amor no puede denominarse como “prohibido” mas bien el término correcto sería “incomprendido” por eso, no hay edades para poder amar. SSHG


Disclaimer: Tods sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla… La letra de la canción pertenece a mi buen amigo Sama del grupo "Partes Iguales" que coincidentemente se titula de la misma manera xD; el resto de la trama, sí me pertenece (yupiii)

Resumen: Un amor no puede denominarse como "prohibido"; mas bien el término correcto sería "incomprendido"; por eso, no hay edades para poder amar. SS/HG

Autora: Sigel

Clasificación: PG-13

Los tenues rayos del sol se hicieron presente en la habitación, creando fantasías de formas a su alrededor. – Ya amaneció- pensó mientras escondía un bostezo. – Otra vez dormí fuera de la sala común, ¿Será que mis compañeras de cuarto notan mi ausencia? ¿O son demasiado corteses como para mencionarlo? Una sonrisa iluminó el juvenil rostro de aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color café – Seguramente, dan por sentado que estudio toda la noche, en algún agujero oculto, uno donde, sólo los sabelotodos tengamos acceso.

**Tengo un lugar entre los vientos, donde nadie puede ver, traigo una razón desde hace tiempo, tengo aquí a mi amor, creo que esto es lo mejor, tengo que cuidar al creador.**

Hermione se sentía feliz. Desde hacía 5 meses compartía un secreto con la persona que ella menos pensaba. Luchó contra ese sentimiento durante todo el sexto año, pero se sintió realmente asustada cuando se percató de que era correspondida – Que horrible forma de declararse – recordó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todo el Colegio sabía que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor, era mala en una sola disciplina que impartían allí, Adivinación, que la chica abandonó en el tercer año.

Pero nadie sospechaba, que también era mala en el arte de la Oclumancia.

FLASH BACK

Herms, tienes que ayudarme – un chico de ojos verdes con aspecto realmente deprimido impresionaron a la chica – Claro Harry, sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda – respondió la castaña con toda sinceridad – A veces creo que Dumbledore sólo me protege para manipularme y así poder derrotar a Voldemort – Explicó el joven realmente abatido- Shhh, Harry – podrían oírte replicó la chica realmente horrorizada; no quería admitirlo, pero el nombre de aquel monstruo le afectaba, cada vez que su amigo lo pronunciaba, sentía el terror recorrer su médula espinal, trasmitiendo luego toda esa horrible sensación al resto de su cuerpo.

Está bien – continuó el moreno, - Las clases con Snape son realmente una tortura, para ser sinceros, creo que prefiero una buena sesión de crucios con el viejo Voldie – los dos amigos rieron ante la ocurrencia del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Eres terrible Harry – respondió Hermione todavía riendo – Dime, ¿Clases de qué son en realidad? – preguntó intrigada a su amigo. – Oclumancia – respondió el chico, encogiendo los hombros – La verdad es que no me interesa, pero Dumbledore insiste en que debo aprender a cerrar mi mente para que… - Harry no pudo continuar ya que su amiga le había cerrado los labios con un dedo – No me gusta que pronuncies ese nombre, Harry – y con un suspiro la castaña prosiguió – De acuerdo, buscaré algún libro en la biblioteca que hable acerca de la Oclumancia.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

La chica giró para quedar de frente a la persona que compartía con ella, en aquella cama. Sonrió al verlo dormido tan apaciblemente, tan ajeno al mundo y la pesadilla que consistía "Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" – Quisiera entrar en tu mente y así poder saber lo que sueñas – pensó mientras que con una mano acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de él.

**Tengo una mañana aquí en mis manos, con aroma de mujer, una ventana junto a quien yo más amo, aunque no puedan creer, tengo un sol testigo para mí, un secreto de hombre fiel, tengo miedo y ojalá que tenga fin.**

¿Qué es la felicidad? – Severus Snape por fin sentía que podía responder a esa interrogante. – Siempre me burlé de aquellas personas que sentían eso, pero ahora puedo decir que me siento terriblemente completo- pensaba el hombre sintiendo cómo aquella cariñosa mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

Él no sabía cómo sucedió. Pero se sintió molesto consigo mismo – No es correcto – pensaba una y otra vez, aunque no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella.

La mente de Severus comenzó a vagar buscando el momento exacto, en que por primera vez, la reconoció como algo más que una alumna, de las tantas que tenía —No les he dicho que saquen sus libros —dije al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y me colocaba detrás de mi mesa, de cara a los alumnos; entonces dejaste caer rápidamente tu ejemplar de"Enfrentarse a lo indefinible" en la mochila para luego guardarla debajo de la silla— Era mi primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- recordó el hombre siempre con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando aquel momento con ella, ya que eran pocas las veces que podían estar juntos. – Esta maldita guerra – pensaba el profesor – Lo único bueno de todo esto, son estos momentos junto a ti – se repetía a si mismo, fortaleciéndose con aquello que magos y muggles llaman amor.

**Tengo mil razones para amar, tengo un horario que cumplir, y no son horas de llegar.**

Luego de compartir esos momentos juntos, cada uno iba a lo suyo. Ella, a clases como alumna; y él, como profesor y jefe de casa.

Sólo hasta que te gradúes de aquí – le repetía el hombre, aunque ni él realmente sabía que pasaría con ellos - ¿Y la Orden? ¿Y tú-ya-sabes-quien? – le respondía la chica. Ella entendía que su relación tenía muchos obstáculos, muchos contra y ningún pro – Ya veremos en cuanto llegue el momento – le respondía secamente el profesor – Vaya, por más que te esfuerces, nunca pierdes el encanto Snape- se burlaba la chica verdaderamente divertida, ante el enojo mal disimulado de él.

Y llegaba la noche, y ella salía a dar rondas por el Colegio, tarareando feliz una canción muggle. Él, por su parte, ansiaba encontrarse con ella en los pasillos, verla un momento aunque sea. Y volvían a desviarse hacia las mazmorras, repitiendo el mismo tierno ritual, tan esperado y conocido por los dos.

**Hola primavera dame un poco, dame un poco de calor, tu desnudez a punto de dejarme loco, soy el otoño de una flor, tengo un alma herida, a punto de cambiar la vida de los dos.**

**Un sueño y una historia, dos niños jugando a matar, un pedacito de gloria de amor, que no hay edades para poder amar, el fin de la batalla, una mano, un hombre, una mujer, una experiencia atrapada en la cama, entre la espada y la pared.**

Esa noche en particular, mientras la chica lo abrazaba, Severus la apartó de si bruscamente, con un rictus de dolor pintado en el rostro - ¿Qué tienes Sev? ¡Merlín!, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione confundida y dolida, por la actitud de él – La marca – respondió el hombre dificultosamente a causa del dolor – Él… me está llamando – La muchacha sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y emitió un gemido de impotencia, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos – Tienes que salir de aquí, vete a un lugar seguro mi amor – terminó diciendo el profesor, mientras se incorporaba con ademán de abandonar la cama que nuevamente compartían.

**Tengo a la inocencia bien perdida, tengo ganas de matar, una persona que es un punto de partida, alguien a quien asesinar. Somos sangre fría. Somos parte aparte de lo que un día tuvo que pasar.**

¿Por qué? – preguntaba la chica bajito. Se sentía terriblemente mal, verlo a él, su amor, en semejante peligro de muerte. Lo amaba. Ahora estaba segura de aquello. A pesar de su pasado, a pesar de que sabía que había matado a gente inocente y con ello acarrear más dolor. – El amor es un sentimiento confuso – pensaba mientras él se ponía aquella túnica, negra sí, pero con otro significado, uno más terrible que el de impartir clases y ser un profesor con una fama de tener mal genio y quitar puntos sin razón.

- He dicho que te vayas, Granger – dijo el profesor al ver que la chica no hacía ademán alguno de moverse de donde la había dejado.

- Profesor – contestó Hermione visiblemente afectada, luchando con las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban surcar su rostro – No puedo dejarte mi amor – suspiró al fin derrotada y cansada – No puedo dejar que ese maldito cause más dolor, ya no más – terminó diciendo la chica, mientras se levantaba y lentamente tomaba las manos del hombre, entrelazándolas con las suyas.

- ¿Acaso no ves que mis manos están malditas como él? – La marca que llevo en el antebrazo izquierdo, es la que me recuerda a cada momento de que soy su esclavo, de que le pertenezco por completo – la voz del profesor se hacía cada vez más ronca, en un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. – respondió la chica. Lo besó con ternura mientras continuaba hablando-. Te amo por nuestro presente. Y no habrá nada ni nadie que logre cambiar esto que siento por ti, ¿Me oyes? Nadie – y la brecha que los separaba por fin desapareció, en forma de un beso interminable, repleto de sentimientos, donde ambos entregaron lo que escondían en lo más recóndito de sus corazones.

**Y el tiempo trae heridas, y el tiempo las vuelve a curar**

Tengo que salir – dijo el hombre con firmeza – Sabes que tengo que cumplir con mi deber con la Orden – terminó diciendo el profesor mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con ternura, como memorizando todos sus rasgos, como si fuera la última vez.

Lo sé – respondió Hermione estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos – Pero antes… - la chica dudó un momento, pero Severus comprendió y sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apuntó directamente hacia a ella.

**Gracias por dejarme Ser en tu vida…**

La muchacha sintió la misma punzada de dolor, sólo que ésta era diferente. Ella exactamente no sabía si era el final o no, pero de todos modos valía la pena, todo por el amor que sentía por Severus.

Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, de igual manera a aquello que los muggles llaman "película". Veía cómo Hermione intentaba una y otra vez cerrar su mente, mientras practicaba con Harry, sin éxito alguno. Se veía a sí mismo, abrazándola, besándola – Era sólo un sueño – la cansada voz de la chica inundaba aquella escena. Más sueños, con él de protagonista y luego, como en cámara lenta, vio como él mismo, enojado y celoso de Potter, había entrado en la mente de su alumna, la misma de la que él estaba enamorado, para darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido por la chica.

Sintió la confusión y turbación de ella, al ver como él, Severus Snape, la observaba con aparente desdén, mientras que por dentro se sentía de la misma forma que ella.

Severus paró y abrazó a la chica, que se encontraba agotada por la revisión de sus recuerdos. – Granger – continuó diciendo sin dejar de abrazarla – He visto sus recuerdos y sé que se siente atraída por mí – Las lágrimas caían del rostro de ambos – Nunca fuiste romántico, Sev – le respondió Hermione – Siempre me dije que esas palabras no eran adecuadas para una declaración de amor – Lo besó y sonrió secando sus lágrimas y las de él.

Ahora vete ya – dijo la chica con decisión – Severus sólo asintió y fue a buscar la máscara blanca de mortífago, que ahora más que nunca detestaba.

**Perdona porque todo puede acabar**

Adiós – dijo simplemente él, con la cara oculta por la máscara.

Hasta luego amor – respondió Hermione tristemente, pero con la esperanza de volver a verlo, de estar juntos, en algún lugar ya sea aquí o en otro mundo, en otra vida.

Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora un poco de anuncios publicitarios xD…

Internet: 20$

Pepsi 500 cc: 1$

Que te dejen un Review: "No tiene precio" para todos lo demás, existe Mastercard, Visa, o el que quieran.. Bye!!! Besitos


End file.
